


Hc + imagines

by blossomcherry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love/Hate, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomcherry/pseuds/blossomcherry
Summary: Hey guys! :) Ever since watching the Star Wars prequels I've been burning with the need to write about them.Only Anakin x reader requests are opened for now. Mostly I'm fine with  everything, including taboo. Feel free to hit me up!





	1. Chapter 1

* Requests for hc and self insert stories may be left in the comments*


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for sending in your requests! You're all so creative ilysm. I will be taking care of these one by one and posting them separately as new stories.

To clear up any confusion:

Taboo to me is... well, underage, non-con, incest. These are all fine. There ARE some things I am uncomfortable writing, but if that's the case I will let you know. Don't worry and send in your ideas! 

PS. This is fiction, and I like exploring new areas in stories, and all the different ways a character can grow or fall. So again don't worry, there's no judgement. I do not condone the actions of the characters and where they are wrong, they will be marked as wrong.   
It's still gonna be fun though, I promise ;)

Thanks for reading this!


End file.
